Los Juegos del Amor
by Koala 1993
Summary: ¿Quién dice que dos buenas amigas nunca compiten? Lexa Woods y Clarke Griffin se odian casi tanto como se quieren.
1. Introducción

¿Quién dice que dos buenas amigas no pueden competir?

Lexa Woods y Clarke Griffin se odian casi tanto como se quieren.


	2. Capítulo 1

-¡Alexandria Woods!

El furioso grito reverberó por toda la habitación, logrando que una amplia y satisfactoria sonrisa se crease en el rostro de la chica morena al escuchar a la otra caminar hacia ella como una hidra.

-¿Qué pasa, Clarkie? – preguntó burlonamente sin levantar la vista de su móvil para molestarla más -. ¿Te ha bajado la regla o es que te has quedado sin pilas para el vibrador?

Clarke Griffin y Lexa Woods tenían la amistad más rara del mundo.

La rubia de ojos azules era amiga de la infancia de Octavia Blake, la novia de Lincoln, el hermano mayor de Lexa. Además de ser compañeras de clase y habitación en la universidad desde los tres últimos años.

De todas maneras, a pesar de la buena relación, no es que fuesen las mejores compañeras para la convivencia: Clarke era desordenada y despreocupada, mientras Lexa era una maniática del orden y la limpieza. Chocaban y discutían tan a diario por las invasiones de espacio que, en el segundo año, decidieron medir la habitación y dividirla con una cinta blanca que cruzaba el suelo del cuarto, y otra la pared. Desgraciadamente, debían compartir cuarto de baño y la puerta.

Bueno, compartían habitación, amigos, y la reputación de ser ambas "la chica más mujeriega" del campus. Sí, también compartían el gusto y la devoción por el cuerpo femenino. De todas maneras, todo el mundo sabía que no debían meterse entre ellas, porque a pesar de las riñas y competencia, Lexa consideraba a Clarke algo parecido a su hermana pequeña, y Clarke admiraba a Lexa.

Excepto cuando Lexa era tan sumamente idiota y entrometida como lo fue la noche anterior.

-Sabes de sobra qué me pasa – le espetó Clarke a punto de pisar y cruzar la raya que marcaba el límite del espacio de cada una. Sus ojos centellaban, y Lexa tuvo que aguantar una carcajada cuando vio sus mejillas encendidas; Clarke enfadada tenía su punto, y era muy graciosa -. ¡Gina estaba conmigo!

Lexa lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero retener la risa nunca había sido su especialidad, sobretodo después de incordiar a Clarke. ¿La manera más fácil de hacerla rabiar? Quitarle los ligues que la rubia creía tener en el bolsillo en cada fiesta de los jueves y viernes.

Porque sí, entre las características que definían su amistad, destacaban los hechos de ser inseparables y mantener una absurda rivalidad.

A las dos les gustaba ligar, pero tenían sus estilos: mientras Lexa era una seductora nata, ama y señora de las miradas sugerentes, a la que no le hacía falta abrir la boca para tener a quien quisiera, Clarke era una engatusadora empedernida, que con una sonrisa, su voz ronca y sus curvas de infarto, conseguía enamorar a cualquiera.

Si bien ambas jugaban con las chicas, Lexa lo hacía por placer, y Clarke por diversión. Mientras la morena se dedicaba a "cazar conejos para comerlos", Clarke prefería ir de pesca, pero al final, su lado romántico y compasivo afloraba, y devolvía el pez al agua, incapaz de utilizarlo sólo para su propio beneficio.

Pero una cosa era que ella decidiera dejar en libertad al pez, y otra que Lexa tiburón Woods viniera y de un mordisco se llevara su presa y la caña de pescar.

-Lo estaba, cariño, antes de que viera que Lexa Woods andaba cerca – le guiñó un ojo para picarla más; quería hacerla cruzar la línea para que pudiera imponerle el castigo que quisiera.

La última vez había sido Lexa quien había cruzado la raya, y Clarke la obligó a correr en ropa interior por el campus gritando "¡Soy la Capitana Pescanova y me encantan las almejas!". El director castigó a Lexa limpiando todas las aulas, el gimnasio y el comedor durante una semana para enderezarla tras "un comportamiento exhibicionista inadmisible en un centro docente y decente".

Y antes de eso, Lexa obligó a Clarke a zorrear con la pofesora Dods, legendaria amargada viuda y cincuentona, consiguiendo que castigasen a la rubia por "intentar seducir y propasarse con el profesorado", ayudando en la cocina de la cafetería dos semanas. Todavía se burlaba de Clarke y el apestoso olor a fritanga que tuvo durante aquel tiempo.

-¡Oh, por favor! – bufó la más joven a la vez que rodaba los ojos -. Ni siquiera te la tiraste; sólo querías molestarme.

-Y ha funcionado – la picó Lexa bloqueando su móvil y lanzándolo a su lado en la cama, sin dejar de mirar los intensos ojos azules que la asesinaban mentalmente de las maneras más dolorosas posibles -. ¿No es lo que haces tú? – le sonrió con soberbia al verla apretar los labios -. Además, ¿tú qué sabes si me la tiré o no? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco. Era un gesto que solía repetir con frecuencia en presencia de Lexa cuando la morena se empeñaba en ser una cretina.

-No marcaste la puerta – respondió con irritación por tener que aclarar algo obvio.

Si por algo se caracterizaba su universidad, a parte de por la terrible comida que servían y el amplio listado de actividades para encontrar y desarrollar nuevos talentos, era por la exigencia respecto a la higiene de las habitaciones de los alumnos internos.

Cada puerta tenía por fuera una tarjeta al lado del pomo para que los alumnos, profesores o personal de la limpieza que entrase, supieran cuándo la habitación estaba vacía y cuándo no. Lexa y Clarke solían follar en la habitación de cada chica que se ligaban para poder largarse en cuanto acabasen y evitar momentos incómodos, pero de vez en cuando les gustaba llevarlas a su habitación para dejar la tarjeta volteada del lado que ponía "No molestar", y así obligar a la otra a esperar fuera o, incluso, tener que dormir con alguna amiga.

Ésa solía ser Clarke, quien, al ver que Lexa no había despachado a su amiguita antes de medianoche, se autoinvitaba a la habitación que compartían Raven y Octavia. Lexa, por el contrario, al ver que daba medianoche y no podía zumbarse en su cama, comenzaba a aporrear la puerta gritando el nombre de su compañera y exigiéndole que se corriese pronto para poder dormir. Algunas veces, también molestaba a quien quiera que estuviera con la rubia, exclamando lo torpe que era y que luego, si no la follaba bien, era ella quien debía aguantar a Clarke de mal humor. Por supuesto, la rubia solía tardar más cuando la morena hacía aquello, y no se dejaba amedrentar por las quejas que los gritos de la morena tenían como consecuencia en todo el pasillo.

-Ah, fue todo bastante rápido. Supongo que ya da igual – le restó importancia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, cogiendo los libros que necesitaba. La abrió y se giró hacia la rubia antes de salir para guiñarle un ojo y decir -: Tiene una mancha de nacimiento en la nalga derecha. Por si te interesa saberlo cuando te toque, segundona.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Woods! – la risa de Lexa se hizo eco por todo el pasillo, acallando el grito de Clarke.

Aquella mañana de la primera semana del último curso fue especialmente aburrida, y Lexa pensó en lo divertida que habría sido si se hubiera quedado discutiendo con Clarke en la habitación. Pasó la mayoría de sus clases durmiendo, y entre sueño y sueño terminó rememorando el día en el que Clarke y ella se conocieron.

Fue cuando tenían diecisiete años, en una fiesta de verano, donde Octavia y Lincoln decidieron que era buena idea que Octavia conociera a Lexa. La chica iba acompañada de otras dos, y aunque ambas eran guapas, Lexa no podía apartar su vista de Clarke. Su pelo rubio y rizado tenía recogidos un par de mechones en la nuca. Sus ojos eran los más azules y bonitos que había visto nunca. Tenía una cara aniñada, muy mona pero sexy, y Lexa quedó fascinada con aquella ambigüedad.

Enseguida se cayeron bien y se pasaron toda la noche bebiendo y hablando, y la tensión sexual y la química debían explotar en algún momento. Los bailes pasaron a ser sugerentes, y de ahí pasaron a prácticamente restregarse en mitad la pista, lo que llevó a un inevitable y ardiente beso que terminó con las dos chicas entrando a trompicones en el piso de la rubia, donde se encerraron por horas en la habitación de la más joven.

De aquellas, Lexa no era de irse a la cama con la primera chica que llamaba su atención, y Clarke, que era una persona romántica de nacimiento que consideraba su cuerpo un templo donde muy poca gente podía llegar a entrar y disfrutar, mucho menos. Pero se habían gustado lo suficiente como para cambiar todas las anteriores costumbres y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su camino. Camino que las llevó hasta una cama donde tuvieron cinco increíbles orgasmos antes de caer rendidas.

Todo había sido genial, hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Clarke pilló a Lexa vistiéndose e intentando no despertarla. Aunque en un primer momento creyó que era por educación, la mirada incómoda de Lexa le dejó muy claras sus intenciones. No discutieron, y aunque una no era nadie para preguntar y la otra no era quién para deberle explicaciones, Lexa soltó la maravillosa frase que desde aquella mañana se convirtió en su despedida estrella tras cada polvo:

-Ha estado genial, pero fue sólo sexo.

Lexa conocía a su hermano y lo poco duraderas que eran todas sus relaciones, así que confiaba en que, antes de un nuevo curso con nuevas alumnas y posibilidades, él y Octavia hubieran roto. No es que Clarke no le gustase o no quisiera verla de nuevo, pero sería incómodo y ella no estaba lista como para tener su primera relación seria.

Así que fue todavía más incómodo ver cómo el tiempo avanzaba y Octavia seguía con su hermano, y cómo de vez en cuando se la encontraba en su casa y la morena le dedicaba una forzada sonrisa. Pero, sin duda, quiso golpearse la cabeza y coserse la boca para siempre cuando comenzó su primer año de universidad y descubrió que Octavia iba a la misma con sus amigas. Y, para colmo, compartía habitación con Clarke, lo cual le parecía imposible teniendo en cuenta que no estaban en la misma carrera. Decidió que tanto el destino como el profesorado se estaban riendo de ella.

Lexa tenía muy claro que, si lo hubiera pensado mejor, aquella mañana habría sido diferente, incluso si no se veía de nuevo con Clarke. Sin embargo, quedó tranquila cuando la rubia pareció comprender su punto de vista en aquella extraña despedida. Y continuó creyendo que todo estaba bien cuando, una vez instaladas en su habitación compartida, Lexa intentó excusarse de nuevo, a pesar de no deberle ninguna explicación, y Clarke la cortó con aquella molesta frase que Lexa aborreció:

-Tranquila, Lexa – sonrió mirando los profundos ojos verdes de la otra chica -. Las dos sabemos que sólo fue sexo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos antes de intentar salir de la habitación al mismo tiempo. Se miraron de nuevo y, como si aquello fuera una especie de reto, de demostración, de competencia, ambas comenzaron a liarse con cualquier tía de la universidad hasta el punto en el que, en el tercer año, casi todas las chicas del campus podían presumir de haber estado no sólo con una, sino con las dos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba? Era sólo sexo.

Dejando de lado la carrera en la que competían con juego sucio para ver cuál levantaba el trofeo de la "Chirlampions", Lexa y Clarke aseguraban haber olvidado lo malo de aquella mañana y recordar sólo lo bueno. Lexa no dejó de ser encantadora, y Clarke continuaba siendo adorable. Por muy mujeriegas que pudieran ser, ninguna iba a permitir que alguien hiciera daño a la otra.

Tenían el lema de "El amor es debilidad". Aquello se asentó como pilar básico de su reputación de casanovas cuando, en el segundo año de universidad, Clarke comenzó a salir con Finn Collins. Ambos habían tenido una relación simplemente sexual desde que se liaron en una fiesta de primer año, y Lexa vio cómo poco a poco Clarke se enamoraba del chico. Ella no estaba conforme con aquellos sentimientos que hacían a la rubia anteponer los deseos de Finn a los suyos, pero cuando le dijo que el chico se le había declarado en una fiesta y que eran novios, sólo le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado.

Y todo fue maravilloso, hasta que, a final de curso, Clarke cogió el móvil de Finn, donde encontró un montón de recientes fotos con varias chicas. Todas eran en la cama. Ambas, escoltadas fielmente por Raven, Octavia, Lincoln y Bellamy, fueron junto al chico. Clarke se ocupó de cortar con él con mucha clase, sin rebajarse o despeinarse, y Lexa se encargó de hacerle tragar al chico el jodido móvil.

A partir de entonces, Clarke comenzó a fijarse únicamente en las chicas, a salir más, a beber bastante y a calentar al personal. Lexa intentó encaminarla de nuevo a su mundo de Princesas Disney, pero Clarke, rubia, atractiva y fría como Elsa, decidió cantar su "Let it go" particular y dejar salir su lado más lésbico, seductor y promiscuo. Le había hecho prometer a sus amigas que nunca más la dejaran enamorarse hasta que no fuera una vieja cincuentona con muchos gatos y vibradores y nada que perder, y ella y Lexa se habían jurado e impuesto su particular lema, tan cierto como radical: el amor era debilidad. El cerebro y la vagina por encima del corazón.

Al principio Lexa estaba preocupada, porque ser una calientabragas no era el estilo de Clarke, pero solía bromear sobre el tema y no cuestionar a su amiga:

-Ahora seremos compis bolleras y podremos ir a pescar juntas – decía para hacer reír a Clarke.

Cuando sus clases acabaron y comprobó que Clarke no estaba en su habitación, decidió cotillear un poco entre sus cosas, riéndose malévolamente al cruzar la raya y pisar fuerte en el lado de Clarke. De haber estado allí, la rubia le habría retorcido el pescuezo y luego la habría obligado a hacer algún humillante castigo.

Le quedaba media hora hasta su entrenamiento de esgrima, y después el entrenamiento de atletismo, por lo que podía echar una pequeña siesta hasta cinco minutos antes. A Lexa nunca le importaba llegar tarde, y menos si era la mejor. Sí, la morena era una libertina y todo eso, además de tener una facilidad innata para cualquier deporte, pero le encantaba estudiar y era la delegada de su clase de biotecnología. Como cada año, tendría competiciones a finales de curso, y ella era la líder del equipo de esgrima y, junto a Raven, la delegada del módulo científico-tecnológico.

Cuando se levantó y cogió lenta y cansinamente lo necesario para sus próximas actividades, comprobó la hora. Clarke habría salido ya de sus clases de arte, y seguramente ya estaría en el pabellón esperándola en las gradas con su hermano Lincoln.

Porque Lexa era toda deportes y ciencias, y Clarke toda artes y música. La rubia tenía un don y una pasión por la pintura y la música que Lexa admiraba. Le encantaba ir al árbol que había afuera del aula de música para sentarse y escuchar a Clarke cantar, o tocar la guitarra, el violín o el piano. Lexa tenía bien comprobado que las pequeñas manos de Clarke eran hábiles en muchos campos e instrumentos.

-¡Llegas tarde, Woods! – la riñó el amargado del entrenador Titus. Lexa le tenía mucho cariño, y cierta fascinación por el valor que tenía de haberse tatuado la calva con dibujitos raros y lucirlos como si fueran lo último de moda, pero a veces deseaba meterle un calcetín en la boca.

-Perdóname la vida, tío – bromeó Lexa palmeando su hombro con fuerza al pasar a su lado para llegar a los vestuarios, que estaban bajo las gradas.

-Te encanta provocar – escuchó la voz de Clarke, quien la miraba divertida, sin rastro de la molestia matutina, inclinada y cruzada de brazos sobre la barandilla de los primeros asientos de las gradas. Para su sorpresa, su hermano mayor no estaba allí. Casi se indignó y enfadó pensando en lo mal hermano que era por haberse olvidado de su primer entrenamiento del nuevo curso, cuando recordó que tenía una estúpida charla en el salón de actos, y dándose cuenta de que había sido ella quien había olvidado que su hermano también tenía cosas que hacer. Por un microsegundo se sintió mala hermana, hasta que recordó que a Lincoln le había tocado la lotería con ella -. Eres una impuntual – se burló Clarke con cierta superioridad brillando en sus ojos.

-Soy más rápida para otras cosas – se insinuó para divertirla, y sonrió al escuchar la ronca risa de Clarke cuando se subió como pudo al muro para estar más cerca -. Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

-Ata bien tus bragas y ponlas a secar, Lexy Sexy – la rubia alzó una ceja, y Lexa intentó recordar si ya antes le había dicho cuán provocador le resultaba aquel gesto -. Sé lo rápida que eres, y no me interesa rememorarlo – le sacó la lengua, recostándose en el asiento de plástico y cruzando las piernas.

Lexa le hizo un puchero infantil antes de escuchar a Titus gritarle que moviera su culo y se cambiase de una maldita vez, por lo que tuvo que bajar de un salto y entrar a los vestuarios, haciendo muecas y malas imitaciones de su entrenador.

Salió en menos de cinco minutos, con la chaquetilla, el pantalón, las medias, los zapatos y los guantes blancos puestos. Llevaba su careta bajo el brazo, y en la otra mano blandía el florete que Luna le lanzó al verla acercarse cuando vio a todas ya emparejadas. Luna era una de sus mejores amigas, junto a Ontari, pero con la primera tenía mejor relación, quizás por no haberse acostado juntas nunca y luego tener que rechazarla.

Le agradeció con una mirada que le guardase su florete favorito, ya que sólo había cinco sables, otras cinco espadas y solamente dos floretes. Uno de ellos lo cogía Titus para demostraciones, o simplemente para demostrar quién era el profesor. El otro florete solían dejarlo para Lexa, a sabiendas de que era la mejor de la clase y tenía ciertos privilegios. Aunque una espada la atraía mucho, ella era floretista debido a su gran habilidad y rapidez. Era el arma más técnica de las tres y requería más destreza mental y física.

Decidió lucirse un poco ante Clarke, que a falta de su hermano se encargaba de llevar la voz cantante en los vítores de las personas que habían ido a verlas entrenar; más bien, habían ido a ver a Lexa. No era por fardar, pero entre sus compañeras y ella, había un gran abismo. Luna era la mejor tras ella, y aún así no le suponía mayor reto darle una estocada o desarmarla.

La velocidad de Lexa, tanto de brazos como de piernas, su resistencia al desgaste físico, incluso en épocas de competiciones, sus reflejos para reducir el tiempo de reacción frente a los ataques del rival y su coordinación y equilibrio, conseguían que verla entrenar y competir fuera todo un espectáculo. Sobretodo para sus gruppies, como Clarke decía.

-¡Vamos, culo prieto! – la animó Clarke, haciéndose oír por encima de todos los demás, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de la morena, que le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso desde su posición cuando se quitó la careta, tras desarmar nuevamente a Luna. Ponerse los motes más acertados y ridículos también era algo por lo que competían. Clarke solía llamarla "caparazones de tortuga", "culo prieto", "culito" o simplemente "culo". Lexa, por su parte, llamaba a Clarke "globos", "tetas grandes", "tetoncita" o sólo "tetas".

No se perdió las caras incrédulas y emocionadas de las ilusas que se sentaban más cerca de Clarke y debían creer que el cariñoso gesto iba para ellas, ni tampoco las miradas asesinas de las que comprendieron que Lexa sólo le hacía caso a la rubia explosiva de la primera fila. Bueno, que se jodan; Clarke era su pequeña, su niña, su cómplice en el crimen y la seducción.

Y nadie podía interponerse.

-Esta noche hay fiesta – la informó Clarke sin dejar de mirar su móvil, una vez Lexa salió duchada, con el pelo húmedo, la toalla rodeando su cuello y su mochila al hombro. Iban caminando hacia la pista de atletismo, donde a Lexa le harían correr unas insufribles veinte vueltas al campo con un par de obstáculos, aunque estaba tan agotada y tenía tanto calor que acabaría arrastrándose y pasándolos por debajo. Pero odiaba el gimnasio y debía mantenerse en forma para el torneo de esgrima de todas las universidades que habría en mayo.

Hizo un ruidito afirmativo a lo que Clarke decía y la observó de reojo. La chica llevaba una blusa blanca que dejaba intuir su buen estado físico, sus buenas tetas y su buen bronceado veraniego. Lexa sonrió complacida: tenía una muy buena amiga que estaba muy buena, y además era muy buena competencia.

-¿Vas a quedarte a verme? – preguntó. Abrió la boca y alzó las cejas, haciéndose la ofendida y la indignada cuando vio que Clarke negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo -. Eres mi fan número uno, ¡tienes que animarme!

-Y lo haré; mandaré mi espíritu a animarte mientras aguanto que Marcus Kane se empeñe en destruir mis tímpanos torturando al pobre violín – puso los ojos en blanco con auténtico fastidio, divirtiendo a la morena; Lexa sabía cuánto odiaba Clarke a sus torpes y musicalmente ineptos compañeros de clase, quienes habían aprendido a desafinar tanto como su profesor.

-Es la clase de música, siempre es divertida – se encogió Lexa, recordando cuánto amaba las clases de música sólo para poder aporrear el piano hasta que dos notas seguidas sonasen medianamente bien.

Lo cierto es que la de ojos verdes nunca consiguió aprender ni una sola canción, sólo la escala de Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do'. Clarke, sin embargo, solía lucirse tocando las piezas de Harry Potter, Los Juegos del Hambre, Piratas del Caribe y Titanic, en cualquier instrumento. Era fascinante, al menos para Lexa, que acababa aplaudiendo como una foca excitada al final y mandaba callar a cualquiera que interrumpiese la música. Todo el mundo sabía que las dos chicas tenían una camiseta donde ponía por escrito que eran la fan número uno de la otra, y solían llevarlas cuando una tenía un torneo o la otra un concierto.

-No lo es – replicó Clarke golpeando amistosamente el hombro de Lexa y haciendo un puchero adorable -. Es insufrible. ¿Cómo puede ser profesor de música alguien que está musicalmente sordo como una tapia? Es como si un profesor de mates no supiera sumar dos más dos o la cocinera no supiera usar ni el microondas.

Lexa soltó una carcajada al ver la mirada de pánico e impotencia que la rubia le dirigía ante la inminente clase. A Lexa le encantaba ver a Clarke enfadada: sus profundos ojos azules lanzaban chispas, se movía enérgica y rápidamente, gesticulaba mucho y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Clarke era muy sexy cuando se enfadaba, y ese ardor era lo que incitaba a Lexa a molestarla todo lo posible.

-Podrías dar tú la clase – sugirió con naturalidad. Ella siempre había pensado que a Clarke se le daba muy bien instruir a la gente, sobretodo en campos que la apasionaban, y si había logrado que Lexa aprendiera a tocar dos nota seguidas con la flauta sin que sonase como un silbato o una gaviota sufriendo, entonces podría enseñar a cualquiera. Y, ciertamente, el profesor Kane era tan encantador como inepto en aquel arte.

Clarke asintió con un encogimiento de hombros que la hacía ver bastante arrogante, a pesar de ser la verdad. Ambas se detuvieron al llegar al punto de la pista de carreras donde se separaban, y Lexa, con sus mayas y su camiseta elástica, comenzó a estirar mientras Clarke guardaba su móvil.

-¿Iremos a la fiesta? Van los demás del grupo también – insistió Clarke cuando Lexa dejó de hacer estiramientos y bebió un poco de agua. La morena soltó una risita al ver la mirada de Clarke recorrer su esbelto cuello, completamente a la vista gracias a la coleta alta que se había hecho. La más pequeña rodó los ojos al escuchar un par de silbidos de dos chicas que pasaban por allí, a las que Lexa sonrió para alimentar falsas esperanzas -. No te lo creas tanto – la miró con fastidio al reconocer que una de las chicas era Gina, quien había pasado de su culo en cuanto Lexa la invitó a tomar una copa, y lo que no era una copa.

-Culpa a mis padres por hacerme tan perfecta – suspiró dramáticamente la de ojos verdes, aumentando las ganas de Clarke de coger la botella de agua y echársela por encima a la morena para bajarle los humos y los calores. Sólo el sonido del silbato de Indra, la otra entrenadora de Lexa, se lo impidió -. Nos vemos luego – sonrió la mayor con esa mirada que hacía saber a Clarke que estaba a punto de hacer algo para molestarla, y así fue cuando la chica, en un rápido movimiento, le dio un azote en el culo.

La rubia saltó hacia atrás, sonrojada y molesta, y golpeó a Lexa en el hombro.

-¡Que no me des azotes! – protestó viéndola huir como una cobarde hacia Indra, volteándose para ponerle morritos.

-¡Te encantan! – la provocó sacudiendo con rapidez los dedos de su mano derecha -. ¡Pásatelo bien en tu clase y no me eches mucho de menos, tetoncita!

-¡Más quisieras, culito! – le espetó Clarke comenzando a caminar, viendo a lo lejos cómo Lexa le ponía cara de pena y luego reía sabiendo que, obviamente, la echaría de menos a ella y a sus tonterías. Puede que hasta a sus invasivos azotes.

Vale, las dos eran amigas, y aunque estaba claro que se atraían mutuamente, ambas negaban en rotundo cualquier tipo de vínculo romántico entre ellas, a pesar de que sus amigos y el resto del mundo afirmaban que las dos tenían "un rollito raro".

Simplemente no eran ciegas, y Lexa podía apreciar las tetas de Clarke como Clarke podía apreciar el culo de Lexa. No había nada más, sólo apreciación por un cuerpo femenino bien dotado. Que sí, sus otras amigas también eran atractivas, pero ambas heterosexuales. Jugaban en ligas diferentes, y aunque ambas podían decir que Raven y Octavia eran de las chicas más guapas del campus, eran amigas de la infancia de Clarke y una de ellas novia del hermano de Lexa.

De todas maneras era diferente, porque al no interesarles las chicas, no había tonteo. Quisieran o no, era esa tensión sexual contenida, ese tonteo, esa química entre Clarke y Lexa lo que hacía que los demás pensasen que había algo más. Aquello era algo que no se podía evitar; la química se tenía o no se tenía, y aunque Clarke se enamorase de Finn, hasta un ladrillo tendría con ella más química que aquel chico.

Las horas pasaron hasta que se encontraron por fin en la habitación, preparadas para ir a la fiesta tras haber cenado con sus amigos para concretar hora y lugar.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así, ninfómana? – Clarke obligó a Lexa a subir la mirada a sus ojos con un dedo bajo su barbilla. La morena le sonrió ampliamente, aprobando el top negro que la rubia llevaba y dejaba claro que Dios se tomó más tiempo con ella a la hora de darle aquellas curvas de infarto -. Mis ojos están arriba.

-Lo sé, y son preciosos, pero tus ojos no son tan grandes como tus tetas – Lexa bromeó señalando sin cortarse los dos grandes pechos de la rubia, que bajó su dedo de un manotazo. -. ¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¿acaso tu mano ha cruzado la línea que marca mi espacio? – elevó sus cejas repetidas veces, ideando ya todo tipo de castigos. Obligarla a meterse en la piscina del campus e ir a la fiesta mojada de pies a cabeza parecía buen plan, pero Clarke enseguida se lo destruyó.

-He invadido tu espacio después de que tu dedo lo hiciera al señalar mis tetas – replicó resuelta, cogiendo de su cama un pequeño bolso y mirando de nuevo la pantalla de su móvil -, así que estamos en paz.

Y ambas se miraron a los ojos y asintieron solemnemente, aceptando un empate aquella vez.

-¡Heda y Wanheda han llegado, chicas! – anunció de manera teatral Bellamy, rodeado por el resto de sus amigos, al ver a las chicas dirigirse hacia su mesa en la discoteca más popular de la zona, a donde todos los universitarios acudían los jueves y sábados. Heda y Wanheda eran los estúpidos apodos que el chico les había puesto para sus noches locas. Lexa era Heda, y significaba Comandante de los Chochos, y Clarke Wanheda; Comandante de los Chochetes. Definitivamente, motes estúpidos -. Ya han preguntado por vosotras un par de chicas. ¿Cuánto debería cobrar por ser vuestro secretario en vuestra pescadería-bollería erótica? – se frotó las manos en lo que Clarke saludaba a sus amigos y comentaba algo con Raven, y Lexa golpeaba a Lincoln y le recriminaba no haber estado en su primer entrenamiento. Sí, la mejor hermana del año -. Si vais a despachar a alguna avisadme, puede que quiera consuelo – puso cara de depravado, haciendo reír a los demás.

-¿Sabéis que hay dos alumnas nuevas que vienen de Londres? – preguntó Octavia cuando la noche ya había avanzado y todos estaban un poco contentillos.

De momento, la más borracha era Raven, quien daba un espectáculo bastante subidito de tono con Bellamy en la pista. Lincoln sólo bailaba con su novia, y esperaba sentado cuando ésta bailaba con sus amigas. Le preguntó a Lexa en broma si quería bailar con él, y ésta contestó que le parecía incestuoso bailar con su hermano, y que le iban las vaginas, pero que entendía que le costase resistirse. Clarke se divertía bailando un par de canciones con Lexa, consiguiendo que toda la atención estuviera puesta en ellas, y de vez en cuando con sus otras amigas o Bellamy.

-Sí, una está en mi clase de música – comentó Clarke bebiendo un largo trago de su vodka -. Es bastante buena, fue todo un descubrimiento – bromeó, pero Lexa la miró fijamente y con el ceño algo fruncido, confusa; Clarke solía quejarse a ella siempre de lo horribles que eran sus compañeros, y que ninguno nuevo merecía la pena, pero no recordaba que le hubiera comentado nada sobre aquella chica nueva. ¿Estaría buena y querría evitar que Lexa se la quitase? Probablemente era eso.

Y justo como si el mundo quisiera resolver su pregunta, una chica pelirroja, alta y bastante guapa, apareció tras Clarke, tocando su hombro para llamar la atención de la rubia, quien en ese momento estaba escuchando algo que Lexa decía. La morena se quedó callada al ver a su amiga levantarse y saludar con dos besos a la chica, que iba acompañada de otra de pelo castaño, y Lexa pudo distinguir que ambas tenían los ojos castaños y eran bastante atractivas.

-Chicos, esta es Costia – la presentó Clarke antes de observar expectante a la castaña, que se mantenía algo al margen y parecía más tímida.

-Soy Niylah – se presentó la chica hablando a todos en general cuando la rubia le preguntó amablemente su nombre, pero sin dejar de mirar especialmente a Clarke, algo que hizo que Lexa se molestase un poco porque la ignorase, hasta que notó la mirada de la pelirroja, Costia, sobre ella, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, pero bonita.

-A mi hermana no le gustan las fiestas. Es una sosa, no le hagáis caso – bromeó Costia echándole miradas intensas a Lexa. Los demás rieron un poco mientras Clarke parecía comentar algo con Niylah para hacerla sentir cómoda a pesar de la burla de su hermana -. Lexa, ¿verdad? – la pelirroja se acercó a la morena para darle dos besos bastante cerca de sus labios.

-Esa soy yo - le guiñó un ojo, siguiendo el tonteo -. Encantada – Lexa sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar las risitas cómplices de sus amigos, que también habían notado que la chica no dejaba de mirar a Lexa como… bueno, como todas las demás. Clarke, por su parte, estaba bastante animada charlando con Niylah sobre algo, mientras la castaña observaba fascinada cada movimiento de la rubia.

Lexa se acabó su copa de un trago.

Bien, que empiece la fiesta.


	3. Capítulo 2

"I kissed a girl and I liked it…" – Lexa y Clarke, abrazadas y borrachas, caminaban con torpeza cantando por quinta vez "su canción" de vuelta a la residencia del campus, mientras Bellamy hacía de hermano mayor ayudando a una muy borracha Octavia, y Raven se encargaba de sujetar al que se suponía que estaba sujetando a su amiga -. "…Don't mean I'm love tonight. ¡I kissed a girl and I liked it!" – las dos chicas se pusieron a gritar y a saltar la una frente a la otra, sin hacer caso de las quejas de los demás -. "No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter. You're my experimental game, just human nature. It's not what good girls do…" – siguieron abanzando, siendo empujadas por Murphy y Raven, y, cuando terminaron la canción, volvieron a empezarla.

Tendríamos que llamarlas "Comandantes de los chupitos y los cubatas" – carcajeó Raven con Bellamy, casi tirando a Clarke, que rió con ella sin enterarse de lo que había dicho.

Un chiste – saltó de pronto Lexa, a quien todos escucharon como si fuera a dar la charla más importante que escucharían en sus vidas -: "¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Lexa dejó que se hiciera el silencio antes de terminar; era el quinto chiste de la noche ya -: No, mejor sal tú primero" -. Y comenzó a reír a carcajadas como si le fuera la vida en ello o le pagasen, mientras Clarke se reía de lo malo que era y por la contagiosa risa de su amiga, y los demás se miraban entre ellos, confusos y decepcionados por la poca gracia, comprobando que cada chiste era peor que el anterior. No iban tan borrachos como para reírse del famoso y pésimo sentido del humor de Lexa.

Una vez dentro de la residencia, todos se mandaron callar entre ellos, a pesar de seguir haciendo ruido. Las chicas se quedaron en la segunda planta, mientras los chicos iban a la tercera.

Si vais a follar, usad condón – advirtió Octavia cogiendo muy firme y seriamente el rostro de Lexa, para enfrentarla con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, antes de advertirle lo de siempre con voz pastosa y aguda -: No nos la preñes.

¡Clarke, ven a que te haga un bebé! – gritó animada Lexa arrastrando las palabras, dejando casi sorda a la rubia entre sus brazos, que se rió a carcajadas tras darle una cachetada por gritar. Clarke se despidió de sus amigas mientras Lexa la abrazaba por la espalda, con su rostro enterrado en el pelo de la chica, murmurando cosas ininteligibles -. Joder, Clarke, o estoy muy borracha o te han encogido las tetas – se frotó contra la espalda plana de la chica en busca de aquellas dos obras maestras que habían desaparecido. Lexa estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por la pérdida.

Tranquila, creo que están aquí delante – Clarke, abriendo la puerta con una mano, se tocó los pechos con otra para comprobar que allí estaban. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Lexa, que besó repetidas veces su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y quedándose, de nuevo, en su hombro.

¿Tengo que hacerte el bebé ahora o puede esperar a mañana? – dudó Lexa, riendo cuando Clarke comenzó a hacerlo; el pelo de la morena le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Ambas sabían que se ponían bastante cariñosas cuando estaban borrachas, como en ese momento, completamente pegadas y retrocediendo hasta encontrar una cama -. Creo que has cruzado la línea.

No, tú estás en mi parte de la habitación – replicó Clarke, dolida por la acusación de su amiga, que enseguida negó con la cabeza y cogió sus manos, arrepentida.

Perdóname.

No, perdóname tú.

Perdóname tú primero – insistió Lexa.

¿Qué te tenía que perdonar? – hizo un esfuerzo por recordar -. ¡Ah, sí! Haber cruzado el límite. ¿Qué tal si esta noche hacemos como que no existe? Creo que vas a tener que vomitar un par de veces y tendrás que cruzar por mi lado para hacerlo – ofreció quedando delante de su cama. Lexa continuaba pegada a ella, y a Clarke tampoco le molestaba.

Vale – asintió Lexa -. Creo que vas muy borracha y no sabes lo que dices.

No, tú vas muy borracha. Yo sólo voy borracha – se defendió empujándola suavemente, pero Lexa terminó cayendo con un quejido muy cómico sobre la alfombra que había entre las dos camas, ganándose que Clarke se riera de ella.

No te reías de mí – se quejó Lexa contra la alfombra -. Te odio – dijo al ver cómo Clarke se cambiaba delante de ella, que no se molestó en moverse del suelo ni siquiera al verla en ropa interior. Era cierto que iba bastante perjudicada, porque, de estar en plenas facultades, no habría dejado que Clarke se pusiera otra ropa tras quedarse en sujetador y bragas. Suspiró resignada cuando la chica se metió en su cama –. Te odio mucho – sollozó estirándose en la alfombra.

Clarke se dio la vuelta para sonreírle. - Yo también te odio. Buenas noches, culito.

A la mañana siguiente, Clarke tropezó con el cuerpo de Lexa y cayó de bruces sobre ella nada más levantarse de la cama. Incrédula, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que, efectivamente, Lexa había dormido en el suelo, ¡y con sus largas piernas invadiendo su lado de la habitación!

Negó con la cabeza mientras la saltaba y, con su pie, tocaba las piernas de Lexa para conseguir despertarla, algo que le costó más de lo que esperaba. Lo cierto es que la noche anterior, como tantas otras a lo largo de años llegando borracha con la morena, creyó que se dejaba caer teatralmente para que, al final, se sintiese culpable y cargase con ella hasta su cama, a donde luego la invitaría con una mala frase para ligar, y ella se reiría y la abrazaría hasta que se durmiera.

¿Puedes dejar de pretender que eres una Snorlax bloqueando mi camino, y salir de encima de la alfombra? – se quejó, apartando la maraña de pelo rubio desordenado que le tapaba media cara.

Lexa Snorlax usó confusión – la morena hizo un ruidito parecido a una mala pedorreta mientras agitaba sus brazos hacia Clarke, con sus ojos todavía cerrados, en lo que la rubia hacía un esfuerzo por levantar la alfombra con Lexa todavía encima, justo en el margen de la línea divisoria, para llevarla hasta su parte. Terminó cayendo de culo ante la resistencia de la morena, a la que miró como si la fuera a envolver en la alfombra y tirarla rodando por las escaleras -. Es muy efectivo. Clarke está tan confusa que se hirió a si misma – rió al verla con su cara de mala leche.

Déjate de payasadas.

Clarke, o a Pokemons o a payasos, no podemos jugar a ambas cosas; tienes que decidirte.

Y tú tienes que levantarte y seguir con tu vida – Clarke se levantó del suelo ignorando la mirada de pena que Lexa le daba -. Tienes clases.

¿Sabes la resaca que tengo? – protestó sin moverse de la alfombra -. Creo que no voy a ir a clases – comentó sin hacer caso de la expresión de mamá que Clarke puso mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Cuando salió, Lexa continuaba tirada como un trapo, y no se sorprendió al escucharla anunciar -: Voy a echarme la siesta.

¿Te despierto en una hora? – suspiró rendida cambiándose en su lado, sabiendo que Lexa estaba demasiado enfrascada en su resaca como para aprovecharse de la situación. Además, nada podía separa a Lexa de su siesta, ni siquiera una chica medio desnuda.

¿Qué mierdas de siestas crees que me echo? – se quitó el brazo de los ojos para poder mirarla ofendida, antes de girar como una croqueta y acurrucarse en el suelo értame en cinco o seis horas, cuando vayamos a comer.

¿Te das cuenta de que duermes más horas de siesta que de sueño nocturno? – la miró con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, ya vestida.

¿Adónde quieres llegar? – farfulló medio dormida -. Al fin y al cabo, duermo lo necesario, ¿no?

Olvídalo – zanjó saliendo por la puerta, exclamando para molestarla -: ¡Disfruta de tu siesta!

En medio de su resaca, Lexa, medio en sueños, consiguió subir hasta la cama de Clarke para seguir durmiendo envuelta en el calor de las sábanas y el olor de la rubia.

No se despertó por propia voluntad, sino por el estúpido teléfono que no dejaba de vibrar bajo la almohada. Ya había sonado un par de veces, pero, como le daba tanta pereza abrir los ojos para ponerlo en silencio, se limitó a meterlo bajo la almohada con la esperanza de que así no la molestase. Estaba equivocada. Sólo esperaba que fuese Clarke llamándola para preguntarle si quería que comprase un par de napolitanas para desayunar con ella en la habitación mientras criticaban a alguien o la rubia se quejaba de su mañana agotadora. Estaba aún más equivocada.

Gina, hola – murmuró sin vocalizar demasiado -, me pillas liadísima – bufó con cansancio mientras buscaba una posición más cómoda para seguir con su amada siesta -. Ya te llamaré cuando necesite algo de ti – y colgó sin esperar respuesta. Buscó su chat más reciente, en el que escribió con una sonrisita un texto rápido, apagando después el móvil y lanzándolo a su propia cama.

Clarke estaba extrañamente aburrida en clases cuando le llegó un mensaje: el chiste matutino que Lexa le mandaba siempre al despertar. Era increíble que, durante años, ninguno hubiera conseguido hacerla reír por ser un buen chiste, y que nunca se le acabase el repertorio.

Lo abrió ya con una sonrisa, sabiendo que sería aún peor que el último y mejor que el del día siguiente, que terminó siendo una risa resignada al acabarlo.

"- Oye, se ha muerto Amparo.

Qué pena. ¿Cómo está su marido?

Desamparado."

Te he alegrado el día y lo sabes. No pienses mucho en mí desnuda y atiende a las clases, que luego tu madre me llama mala influencia si suspendes.

¿Heda reclamando atención? – bromeó Bellamy a su lado, inclinándose para leer el mensaje cuando Clarke se lo mostró sutilmente -. Menos mal que su atractivo compensa su pésimo sentido del humor, porque … - rieron en voz baja para evitar que Nia, la profesora, los escuchase.

Bellamy era el único de su grupo de amigos que iba a la misma carrera que ella, por lo que eran inseparables, y todos sabían que se sentaban siempre juntos. El chico era su mejor amigo desde hacía años, y siempre la había tratado como a una hermana más porque solía bromear diciendo que lo habían timado con Octavia. Él y Lexa siempre eran muy protectores, por eso, cuando Niylah, quien también estaba en la carrera de Bellas Artes, había intentado acercarse a ella para sentarse a su lado, Bellamy se había mostrado reticente. Ya no estaba borracho, como la noche anterior, y sacaba a relucir la faceta de hermano mayor protector que consideraba intocable a su hermana (al menos hasta los 30 años, según él). Curiosamente, Bellamy sólo hacía excepciones con Lexa, quizás porque ambos eran bastante parecidos.

Si Lexa te hubiera escuchado, ya estarías mutilado – bromeó imaginándose a su amiga.

Pero tú no me vas a delatar, ¿verdad? – le guiñó un ojo bromeando antes de volver a centrarse en las imágenes que la profesora estaba proyectando.

Clarke observó hacia su otro lado, que estaba vacío, y en el siguiente asiento estaba Niylah. Se había acercado a ella al principio de la clase haciendo algún comentario sobre la noche anterior para romper el hielo al ver que ni Clarke ni Bellamy se habían acercado para hablarle, limitándose a sentarse ambos en su esquina en la clase. La chica era agradable y muy mona, pero le faltaba esa chispa a la que Clarke estaba acostumbrada, sobre todo gracias a Lexa y Raven, y que, curiosamente, había comprobado que tenía su hermana Costia.

La había conocido en su clase de música con Kane cuando se sentó a su lado. Era guapa y graciosa y enseguida le recordó a Lexa, así que se juntó con ella. La noche anterior había sido agradable con todos, aunque comprobó que estaba más pendiente de ella y de Lexa que de los demás. De ella, quizás por ir en la misma clase de música y ya conocerse, y de Lexa, no había que ser un genio para saber la razón. Además, por lo que habían hablado, estaba en la misma carrera que Lexa. Ella sí que tenía suerte; compartía clase con Raven, Murphy y Costia, mientras que Octavia estaba en Derecho. A parte de eso, Niylah le había comentado que estaba apuntada a las clases de esgrima, igual que Costia a las de música.

Siendo sincera con ella misma, podía admitir que Costia le había gustado. No había sido un flechazo intenso como el de la primera vez que vio a Lexa, pero sí le había llamado la atención y esperaba que Lexa, cuando se lo contase, la respetase (no como con Gina), y pudieran dejar de lado todo ese rollo de la "Chirlampions".

Volvió a mirar a Niylah, y al encontrarse con sus ojos castaños mirándola disimuladamente, le sonrió de manera amigable, señalándole el asiento libre a su lado para que se cambiase de lugar a uno más cercano, ignorando la mirada confusa y curiosa de Bellamy.

Quizás la hermana de Costia podía ayudarla a saber más de ella.

Lexa llegó de milagro a su última clase antes de que comenzara, y alzó una ceja con sorpresa al ver su asiento ocupado por la chica pelirroja con la que recordaba haber tonteado durante la fiesta.

Costia, ¿verdad? – la aludida dejó de mirar su móvil para sonreírle con picardía, siendo correspondida por Lexa -. Verás, Costia, estás en mi sitio – chasqueó la lengua, sentándose sobre la esquina de la mesa, ganándose la atención de Raven y Murphy, quienes soltaron una risita al ver el intercambio de miradas de las chicas -. No es que tenga algo especial este lugar, porque estoy cansada y puedo dormir aquí o en cualquier otra mesa, pero a esta ya le tengo cariño, ¿entiendes?

Costia rió de manera coqueta al ver a Lexa inclinada sobre ella para hablar en susurros, y asintió, levantándose hacia otro asiento a su lado, dejando una suave caricia en el hombro de la morena, quien le guiñó un ojo con diversión antes de sentarse en su lugar. No había tenido intención de coquetear en un primer momento, pero la chica estaba muy buena y le mandaba claras señales.

¿Qué tenía de malo seguirle el rollo un poco?

A pesar de no tener ya sueño, la clase la estaba aburriendo demasiado. Escuchaba a Nyko hablar pero no entendía lo que decía, como si hablase en otro idioma. Por suerte, Costia hablaba el suyo, así que decidió entretenerse charlando con ella.

La pelirroja le contó un poco sobre su anterior vida en Londres, sobre su familia, sus anteriores parejas fugaces, etc. Lexa le comentó alguna anécdota suya, como cuando se tiró a una chica y de repente apareció el padre en su casa con una escopeta en la mano, porque pensaba que "Lex" era un chico.

Y ¿qué me dices de Clarke? – se interesó Costia jugando con un bolígrafo -. Por lo que he oído, competís bastante en algunos temas, ¿no?

Oh, sí – rió divertida. Sus pequeñas riñas con Clarke formaban parte de su tema de conversación preferido, porque siempre conseguía alegrarse cuando recordaba a la rubia con expresión de gato enfadado, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo casi erizado -. Ya sabes, problemas maritales – bromeó con picardía, y Costia captó la broma con otra sonrisa retorcida que hacía ver su cara más sexy. Cuando estaba seria daba algo de miedo, pero a Lexa no le imponía.

Ayer parecíais bastante unidas, casi como hermanas – comentó para seguir con ese tema.

Lexa negó enseguida con una expresión de espanto. - ¿Hermanas? ¡Dios, no! Una hermana no pensaría en hacerle a la otra las cosas que se me pueden ocurrir hacerle a Clarke – se limitó a decir, sin querer entrar en detalle sobre la noche que pasó con su mejor amiga años atrás.

No se arrepentía, claro, pero tampoco le gustaba ir diciéndolo por ahí como si Clarke hubiera sido una más. Clarke no fue una más, pero pudo serlo en cierto sentido, y a Lexa no le gustaba ir diciendo que su mejor amiga había sido la única que había logrado llamarle demasiado la atención como para querer de ella algo más que una noche. De cualquier modo, al final había sido así y había tenido mucho más de Clarke que sólo una noche: su amistad.

Tu amistad con ella es diferente a la que tienes con Raven, por ejemplo – obvió Costia mirando fijamente los ojos verdes y sinceros de Lexa, que asintió.

Desde luego – sonrió -. Clarke no es sólo una amiga, es mi mejor amiga.

¿Por qué?

Lexa alzó las cejas con sorpresa, porque, aunque mucha gente comentaba lo extraña que era su amistad-rivalidad con Clarke, nunca le habían preguntado por qué eran amigas, sino hasta qué punto.

¿Por qué Clarke es mi mejor amiga? A parte de por ser la única que se ríe de mis chistes, ¿has visto qué par de tetas tiene? – rieron.

Sí, es muy mona – aceptó Costia con una sonrisa pícara.

Lexa asintió porque era cierto, aunque pensaba que Clarke era mucho más que "mona". Nunca le había molestado demasiado escuchar comentarios de las chicas que se habían acostado con Clarke, porque solían ser halagadores, aunque a veces algo burdos. Lo que le molestaba era cuando ponían a Clarke de menos de lo que era, como había hecho Finn al engañarla. Clarke no era "mona", Clarke era mucho más: era preciosa, graciosa, inteligente, creativa y un espectáculo en la cama. Lexa lo tenía confirmado, ni siquiera le hacía falta oír esos comentarios para saber cómo era Clarke en la cama.

Se preguntó si Costia estaba siendo escueta respecto a definir a Clarke por si creía que entre ambas había algo, a pesar de haberlo negado ya. No le gustaba que se le cerrasen puertas o piernas porque creyesen que Clarke y ella eran pareja, pero si tenía que escoger entre un polvo y Clarke, obviamente se quedaba con Clarke. ¿O sería que a Costia le gustaba Clarke? Bueno, viendo a su hermana Niylah revoloteando alrededor de Clarke como una polilla atraída por la luz, no creía que su hermana fuera capaz de robarle a la chica que le gustaba, ¿no? Además, si Clarke se había callado que Costia era su compañera en las clases de Kane, sería porque no le daba demasiada importancia, ¿verdad? ¿O porque le gustaba y no quería que Lexa se metiese? Si bien tenía que admitir que no sería la primera vez que le robase algún ligue, esas chicas nunca habían aspirado a ser más que polvos pasajeros. Si Clarke sintiera algo fuerte por alguien, Lexa nunca se metería en medio.

Tendría que hablarlo con ella para evitar problemas territoriales.

A la hora del mediodía, Clarke invitó a Niylah a comer con ella y Bellamy, sabiendo que Lexa, que había dejado de hibernar en su habitación, comería con Raven y Murphy en el bar de enfrente de su facultad y después se acercaría, si le daba tiempo, para saludarla. Al final, Bellamy había quedado con Octavia y Lincoln, y como Clarke pensó que si llevaba a Niylah podría sentirse incómoda, prefirió quedar a comer a solas con ella.

A Clarke le hubiera gustado que comiesen todos juntos, sobre todo si también podía ir Costia, pero por culpa de los horarios, no podría ver a Lexa hasta un poco más tarde, y la compañía de Niylah era agradable.

¿Por qué Bellas Artes? – se interesó Niylah mirando el azul eléctrico de los ojos de Clarke mientras pensaban qué pedir.

Dudé entre hacer algo relacionado con la pintura o con la música, pero siempre me ha llamado más la pintura, supongo – sonrió a medias hacia Niylah -. La música me gusta, me relaja, pero no se me da lo suficiente bien como para componer o querer dedicarme a ello. Cuando vi que en Polis proponían una serie de actividades alternas para desarrollar talentos, decidí apuntarme a las clases de música.

Se te da muy bien, ¿no? – sonrió Niylah -. Aún no he visto ningún dibujo tuyo, pero mi hermana dice que es impresionante verte tocar el piano, que parece que no te cuesta, que te sale natural.

Clarke trató de ocultar su sonrisa al saber que, en algún momento, Costia le había hablado, y bien, a su hermana de ella. Eso quería decir que la había impresionado en alguna clase, y que se fijaba en ella desde entonces. Estaba deseando preguntarle a Niylah qué más le había dicho Costia sobre ella, y contárselo luego a Lexa para saber su opinión.

Mi padre es músico – explicó, sus ojos brillando con aquella adoración que siempre la embargaba al pensar en Jake Griffin -. Me enseñó a tocar varios instrumentos desde que era pequeña, y enseguida me apuntó al Conservatorio, hasta que lo dejé por venir a la universidad de Polis.

¿Y tu madre qué prefería que estudiases? – preguntó Niylah sin poder ver el rostro repentinamente serio de Clarke, que dejó de buscar su móvil en sus bolsillos durante un segundo antes de contestar y dejarlo lentamente sobre la mesa.

Era elección mía, así que supongo que eso no importa demasiado – se encogió de hombros como disculpa por si sonaba demasiado borde. Su madre estaba contenta con que Clarke se interesase en la música y la pintura como temas secundarios, pero siempre quiso que estudiara medicina, como ella.

¿Y qué estudia Lexa? – cambió de tema al comprender el matiz reticente de la voz de la chica, que se relajó y sonrió de manera amplia al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, aunque Niylah ya lo sabía porque iba en la misma carrera que su hermana.

Biotecnología. Es un poco más impresionante – tonteó con una sonrisa de lado que hizo sonrojar a la otra chica -. Ella siempre ha sido de querer ayudar a mejorar el mundo. En un principio iba a estudiar Derecho. Dudó bastante – tanto su tono como su rostro se fueron apagando. Aquellas dudas por parte de ambas habían sido un gran punto de unión a la hora de aceptar que, por Octavia y Lincoln, debían encontrar temas en común para tenerlos de pilares fundamentales en su amistad, y aquella incomprensión por parte de sus padres había sido muy importante para encontrar apoyo la una en la otra.

¿Qué la hizo decidirse? – preguntó con ingenuidad. De nuevo, Clarke se tensó. Era una pregunta inocente, pero con una respuesta personal. Además, se trataba de Lexa. Ella, a pesar de ser su amiga, no era quién para contestarla. Antes de aumentar la incomodidad, Niylah prefirió dejar de hacerle preguntas que, en realidad, sólo le interesaban a su hermana -. Sois muy amigas, ¿verdad? – sonrió junto a la rubia, que asintió con entusiasmo -. Os vi ayer bailando y también por el campus. Parecéis muy conectadas la una con la otra, muy unidas – tanteó el terreno sin perderse detalle de la expresión de Clarke -. Tenéis un rollo un poco…

Un rollo un poco raro, sí – completó la rubia rodando los ojos, pero manteniendo la sonrisa que siempre se le ponía la hablar de Lexa -. Nos lo dicen mucho – hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia -. Sólo somos amigas.

Niylah asintió contenta, sabiendo que Costia se pondría aún más contenta. A lo mejor sabiendo que no se metía en medio de una relación dejaba de tratarla como su topo en busca de información. Estaba claro que a Costia le gustaban las dos, para lo que fuese, y que ambas tenían cierto interés en Costia, además de una reputación de mujeriegas que compiten entre ellas. La chica sólo esperaba que su hermana se decidiera pronto, y no por Clarke, precisamente.

Cuéntame algo más de ti – la animó Niylah, de quien había descubierto que amaba el arte casi tanto como ella, le encantaba el deporte y no se llevaba demasiado bien con su hermana, que siempre parecía querer competir para ver cuál de las dos era la hija más virtuosa. Clarke enseguida se sintió identificada con Niylah y le ofreció que, de la siguiente clase en adelante durante el curso, se sentase a su lado sin importar las malas caras de Bellamy -. Sé que te encanta pintar, la música y odias el deporte – puso una sonrisa a medias -. Eso, y porqué te llaman Wanheda – las dos se rieron mientras esperaban unos pinchos y la bebida que habían pedido en el bar Polaris, que estaba justo a la salida de su facultad.

Clarke hizo como que se lo pensaba mucho para que Niylah se impacientase. La chica parecía escucharla fascinada cada vez que hablaba, y le había dicho que su fama de tener un piquito de oro estaba bien fundada, aunque ambas suponían que eso se comentaba también con doble sentido.

A Clarke no le importaba que las chicas con las que se acostaba comentasen luego por ahí que habían tenido sexo porque, ¿qué tenía de malo? ¿Por qué en un hombre estaba bien visto y en una mujer no? A ella le daba igual que se supiera cuánto disfrutaban las chicas que pasaban por su cama, porque era sólo sexo. Si fueran contando otro tipo de intimidades que sólo sabían sus amigos, la historia ya sería diferente. 

Desde pequeña, creo que las clases de matemáticas me volvían un poco bipolar – confesó Clarke en broma, haciendo una mueca con su labio superior mientras comían -. En un principio creía entender el ejercicio y me sentía Einstein. Entonces pasábamos a la práctica, al examen o a otro tema y me quedaba en plan "¿qué coño es esto y por qué entender chino o jeroglíficos me parece más fácil?" – ambas rieron -. Era una causa perdida. Llevé arrastrando suspensa esa asignatura todos los cursos, casi me hacía gracia verla siempre con un cero. De hecho, estaba tan acostumbrada a suspender mates que, cuando me preguntaban cuántas había suspendido, nunca la contaba.

Yo también odiaba las matemáticas – sonrió Niylah, y Clarke pensó que le gustaba mucho su acento británico, y que en Costia sonaba más intenso -. A mi hermana le encantaban. Nunca entendí eso. Podía ser una vaga en las clases más divertidas y una entusiasta de las más aburridas – rodó los ojos. Clarke quiso preguntarle si esa rivalidad con su hermana venía de haber ido juntas siempre en la misma clase, compitiendo por ver cuál sacaba mejores notas o cuál tenía más amigos. Sabía que Bellamy y Octavia se comportaban como el perro y el gato cuando iban juntos a pesar de quererse -. Costia siempre ha sido más de ciencias, aunque le encanta la música.

"Como a mí", estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero no pensó que eso hiciera sentir bien a Niylah, y se contuvo.

Háblame más de tu hermana, de vuestra relación. Sois bastante diferentes – observó terminando su comida, sin hacer caso del móvil que vibraba en la mesa. Probablemente sería Lexa, pero ella, en ese momento, sólo quería saber más cosas de Costia. Se dijo que su amiga tenía mucha suerte de compartir clase con ella.

Ella también odia el deporte – dijo Niylah sin mucho interés en que el tema se centrase en Costia, como siempre. Clarke, en cambio, no pudo evitar sonreír ante otra coincidencia. Iba a preguntar algo más cuando unas manos la agarraron con fuerza por los hombros, asustándola. La risa de Lexa se escuchó por todo el bar, y Clarke la golpeó, sonrojada, cuando vio la sonrisa divertida de Costia.

Hola, tetazas – saludó pellizcando el puente de la nariz de Clarke para hacerla rabiar, y la chica le apartó la mano de un golpe.

Hola, culito – le sacó la lengua arrugando la nariz, gesto que a Lexa le parecía adorable -. No me has avisado de que venías – "y acompañada" quiso recriminar al verla al lado de Costia y Murphy. Se preguntó dónde estaría Raven, pero no le dio mucha importancia cuando Costia se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla como saludo, haciendo que se pusiera aún más roja. Quiso tocarse la cara para comprobar que no parecía una patata caliente.

Iba a hacerlo, hasta que pasaste de mí – se dolió Lexa en broma, señalando el móvil que había estado ignorando. De saber que era para avisarla de que vendría acompañada, lo habría mirado al instante. Lexa se sentó sobre su muslo para darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonreír a Clarke, antes de sentarse a su lado e indicarle a Murphy y Costia que tomasen asiento, quedando las hermanas juntas y Murphy al lado de Lexa -. Bueno, por si ayer estabais muy borrachos y no recordáis, Niylah, este es John. Es un poco capullo, pero buen tío, aunque ten vigilada tu cartera cuando esté cerca y nunca lo invites a beber a tu casa – el chico de ojos azules rió de manera misteriosa -. Murphy, ella es Niylah, la hermana de Costia – le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja, pero Clarke no se dio cuenta, y después se señaló con los pulgares -. Y yo soy Woods, Lexa Woods, con licencia para reventar bragas. Clarke es mi Jill Masterson, pero más buenorra – inclinó su cabeza hacia Clarke, que la golpeó en el estómago.

Niylah asintió con educación, aunque, después de la pasada fiesta y todo lo que había hablado Clarke de Lexa, era imposible no identificarla o reconocerla.

¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo? – la rubia se fijó en el rostro perfecto y perfectamente amoratado de Lexa, y observó de cerca el moratón de su ojo, pero Lexa apartó su mano al ver las intenciones de Clarke de tocarlo.

Lexa se golpeó con cinco farolas por ir buscando Pokemons por el campus mientras veníamos – explicó Murphy para molestia de Lexa, que lo miró como si la hubiera traicionado desvelando un gran secreto.

¡Fueron una cadena de infortunios, no mi culpa! – miró a Costia para excusarse, mientras Clarke la miraba de manera desaprobatoria, todavía intentando inspeccionar su ojo amoratado para comprobar que no era grave -. Sólo quiero un maldito Meowth para poder desinstalar el juego. Clarke siempre fue más de Pikachu, por eso no lo entiende.

Murphy miró a Clarke como si le acabase de salir una tercera teta. – Me decepcionas, Clarke.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, sin darle la importancia vital que, tanto Lexa como Murphy, parecían darle a unos dibujos que dejó de ver hace años.

Es mono, ¿vale? Me recordaba a mi hámster: Hamtaro.

¿Siendo amarillo? – Murphy arrugó la nariz, alzando las manos -. Estamos mezclando cosas.

Sí, va a pasar como cuando en parvulario mezclabas todas las plastilinas esperando que te saliese algo tipo arcoíris y sólo te quedaba una cosa marrón y fea – Lexa rodó los ojos -. Eso sí que era decepcionante.

Lexa buscaba arcoíris desde pequeñita, sabía bien cuál era su destino – comentó Clarke hacia Costia para hacerla reír, ganándose una mirada entrecerrada por parte de Lexa y una desilusionada de Niylah al ver que, de nuevo, estaba a la sombra de su hermana.

Bueno, Lexie Sexy – rió Murphy burlón -, las chicas ya conocen la reputación de Heda y Wanheda. ¿Por qué no les cuentas qué es lo más loco que Lexa ha hecho por una chica? – Lexa se unió a sus risas mientras Clarke se tapaba la cara, sabiendo de sobra la historia, porque ambos siempre la sacaban a relucir para espantar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, Lexa la contaba en plan anécdota graciosa.

Suelen ser ellas las que hacen locuras por mí, pero yo también tuve mi momento de debilidad – confesó Lexa en un tono serio para despertar más interés, sobre todo en Costia, que alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

¿Ah, sí? ¿cómo era ella? – se extrañó, porque tras todo lo que había escuchado de Lexa, a la que ponían como a una máquina de follar sin sentimientos, le resultaba curioso no haber oído nada sobre la gran Heda, Comandante de los chochos, haciendo locuras por amor.

Preciosa en todos los sentidos, malhumorada pero amable, estrecha al principio, romántica en el fondo y una fiera en la cama – suspiró de manera exagerada para hacer un poco de teatro. Clarke se limitó a rodar los ojos con las risas de Costia y Murphy de fondo -. Así que hice lo impensable por llamar su atención: primero le di un balonazo en la cara, después casi le atropello con la moto por intentar levantarle la falda, y, finalmente, le tiré una botella a la cabeza en una fiesta, aunque fue sin querer hacerle sangre – completó tan tranquila.

Niylah abrió los ojos con horror. - ¿Y qué pasó?

Pues que tuvo que llevarme al hospital en su moto, limpiar el cuarto tres mes (uno por cada punto que me dieron) y comprarme comida chatarra durante dos meses cuando yo quisiera para convencerme de que no la denunciase – explicó Clarke con los brazos cruzados. Lexa asintió con gesto solemne, cerrando los ojos y admitiendo lo innegable, con un brazo sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga.

Todo aquello había ocurrido tras acostarse y descubrir que serían compañeras de habitación, cuando comenzaron a rivalizar sin una amistad afianzada todavía. Lexa amaba molestar a Clarke, y Clarke amó tener a Lexa de criada. Tras llevarla al hospital y sufrir constantes abusos de intimidad por parte de la morena, además de las broncas por el espacio y sus hábitos higiénicos, la rubia decidió que habían de poner un límite: la línea que separaba el cuarto que compartirían.

Pero yo conseguí lo que quería: que me hiciese caso – justificó Lexa sin darle mucha importancia.

Es que Lexa, en vez de subir por el balcón para llegar hasta su amada, manda que derriben su casa con un bazooka para que tenga que bajar ella – explicó Murphy hacia las otras chicas.

Tú es que no sabes, John – lo golpeó amistosamente Lexa -. Así la acogería en mi casa y podría verla todos los días – le lanzó un beso a Clarke, haciéndola reír.

Clarke se preguntaba cómo Lexa podía ser la rompecorazones más sexy de Polis con todas las chicas, y con ella ser aquella idiota con mal sentido del humor, amante de los dibujos animados y gominolas que, en el fondo, adoraba.

Donald Trump presidente – sacó Lexa nuevo tema de conversación tras media hora hablando de todo un poco -. En ausencia de Katniss Everdeen para salvarnos, yo podría matarlo lanzándole una espada al corazón – blandió con exageración la servilleta doblada como si fuera su florete.

¿No sería más fácil una flecha? – sugirió Costia.

Si le lanzo una flecha, creerá que estoy enamorada de él – puso cara de espanto haciendo reír a los demás -. O peor, se enamorará él de mí – se estremeció con repelús.

Una flecha real al corazón, ¿se enamoraría o moriría? – dijo Clarke con tono misterioso -. Nunca lo sabremos.

Estás envidiosa de que tengo buena puntería – Lexa le lanzó un cacahuete que Clarke atrapó con la boca al vuelo.

¿Tú, en qué? – se mofó masticando.

Te escogí a ti de mejor amiga – le hizo ojitos.

Eso no se escoge, se siente – replicó sólo para fastidiarla, mientras los demás miraban de una a otra como en un partido de tenis.

Hala, yo aquí, abriéndome el corazón por ti, y tú me rechazas – Lexa hizo un puchero.

Ambas sabemos que sólo te abres de piernas, Lexa – la picó Clarke con esa sonrisita juguetona que a Lexa le encantaba.

Bueno, también se me abre el apetito – añadió -. Y, aunque podría decir un chiste verde muy fácil ahora mismo, no lo diré porque sé que tienes poderes para leer mi mente y es innecesario que lo verbalice justo después de comer.

Murphy fue el primero en irse, y, como Lexa y Niylah tenían entrenamiento de esgrima y más tarde Costia y Clarke clase de música, fueron las cuatro juntas. Clarke y Costia se sentaron juntas en las primeras gradas, lejos de todas las mojabragas que iban a ver a Lexa. Clarke le contó que siempre iba a verla y se sentaba con su hermano o sola, pero que tenía curiosidad por ver a Niylah también.

Nunca he ido a ver a mi hermana entrenar antes – se encogió Costia de hombros, y Clarke se quedó mirándola demasiado por lo bien que sonaba su acento británico.

Entonces, ¿por qué has venido? No es que hagan gran cosa – enseguida se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado aquello al ver la cara de incomodidad de Costia, y se sonrojó mientras titubeaba explicando -. Quiero decir, que suelen hacer siempre los mismos ejercicios. Yo sólo vengo por Lexa – se encogió con naturalidad, apartando la mirada hacia su amiga, que acababa de salir con Niylah y le guiñaba un ojo, despertando gritos de las ilusas de arriba.

Lexa y Niylah, tras cambiarse, se reunieron en el círculo formado alrededor de su entrenador para escuchar una charla a la que la morena no le hizo ni caso; ventajas de ser una alumna que siempre iba un par de pasos por delante de sus compañeras.

Así que, mientras las demás escuchaban con atención a Titus, Lexa comenzó a filosofar y hacerse grandes preguntas sobre la raza humana, centrándose en un tipo concreto: la gente calva. Lexa se preguntaba dónde terminaba y dónde acababa la frente de Titus. También se preguntaba hasta dónde se limpiaba al lavarse la cara, si usaría champú o gel de cuerpo para la calva o cómo se vería cuando, en la playa, la embadurnase de protector solar. Seguro que parecería un roll-on de desodorante.

Cuando cada una cogió su arma y Lexa dirigió un saludo hacia las dos chicas que hablaban animadamente, Costia se giró para saludar a Lexa con un guiño que hizo reír a la morena, quien le explicaba a Luna que ese día se pondría de pareja con Niylah, ya que era nueva y estaba sola.

Bueno, no iba a dejarte sola toda la hora, ¿no? – coqueteó Costia hacia Clarke, quien sonrió encantada, mientras la pelirroja volvía a ver a Lexa con su hermana -. Además, seguro que sólo por Lexa merece la pena venir a ver los entrenamientos.

La rubia asintió, porque era cierto, sin ver las segundas intenciones de la chica que quería tener a las dos Hedas en su cama. Mientras hablaba con Clarke y miraba a Lexa, la morena y su hermana parecían estar bastante igualadas, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a Clarke. Quiso animar a Niylah al ver que las amiguitas de Lexa la abucheaban cuando no dejaba que la morena la humillase como a las demás compañeras, pero sabía que a Lexa no le haría demasiada gracia que animase a otra que no fuera ella.

Lexa, como buena esgrimista acostumbrada a ser la mejor y con facilidad, estaba tan irritada que quería sacarse la máscara protectora y gritarle "¿tú de qué vas, novata? Aquí mando yo, no te pases".

Le gustaba la competencia, claro, pero sólo en el ámbito deportivo. Ahora sentía que la competencia con Niylah iba más allá, concretamente, hasta las gradas, donde no escuchaba a Clarke animarla, sino a Costia. Más de una vez perdió la concentración por dirigir una mirada fugaz a las gradas y comprobar que Clarke seguía allí, y así era, pero parecía imparcial. Frunció el ceño. Sabía cómo era Clarke y que si le recriminaba algo, le diría que ella ya tenía a Costia y a su grupo de fans animándola, y que Niylah estaba sola contra la favorita de la universidad pero, ¿qué culpa tenía ella de estar acostumbrada a ser siempre la mejor?

Estuvo a punto de hacer una pataleta cuando vio a Titus tan sorprendido con Niylah que le cedió su florete para ver cuán buena era. Lexa combatió más agresivamente, sin importarle parecer una abusona cuando vio a Niylah reaccionar sorprendida y confusa por su energía en cada ataque. En un despiste de la castaña, la desarmó, intentando resistir el impulso de girarse a la grada y exclamar "¿quién es la mejor, nenas?".

Bien hecho – le sonrió Niylah una vez se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios, recibiendo una cordial sonrisa de Lexa, que acababa de clasificar a la inglesa como "competencia non grata".

Salieron del gimnasio hablando las cuatro de camino hacia la clase de música que tenían Costia y Clarke, que iban riendo y comentando algo en lo que Kane se había equivocado en la última, mientras la rubia hablaba de vez en cuando hacia Niylah para que no se sintiese excluida.

Lexa, viendo a Clarke caminar en medio de las dos hermanas mientras Costia estaba entre Clarke y ella, sólo pudo pensar una cosa:

"¡Felices Juegos del Amor! Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte".


End file.
